(Lui) Que j'ai vu voler mon cœur
by shadowquill17
Summary: Dean a le plus gros crush de l'univers sur Castiel Novak, un adorable Serdaigle, mais ne songerait pas un instant à faire le premier pas... puisque comme il doit apparemment le rappeler à Sammy, on ne demande pas à Castiel Novak de sortir, comme ça. En plus, Sam ne sait absolument pas de quoi il parle; car pourquoi Castiel le regarderait lui, Dean ? Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Wow, je me sens obligée de m'excuser d'avoir été un peu absente du fandom dernièrement ; j'avoue que d'autres projets ont monopolisé mon attention de façon totalement égoïste... mais je suis de retour, et avec un petit Destiel qui me tient vraiment à cœur puisque c'est une fusion avec un autre fandom qui a forgé mon enfance... Harry Potter ! **

**Enfin bon, je suppose que si tu as lu le résumé tu savais déjà cela... mais je tiens à préciser, si tu cherches un crossover avec les personnages de Harry Potter, cette fic n'est pas ce que tu cherches ! J'utilise seulement Poudlard et le contexte du monde des sorciers pour y placer mes personnages bien-aimés de Supernatural. (et, en gros, trouver une excuse pour décrire un Cas qui se trouverait à Serdaigle, parce que je trouve ça juste trop chou XD)**

**Hem, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que te souhaiter d'aimer cette petite fic autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire...**

**Alors, bonne lecture !**

**...**

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Dean Winchester pour reconnaître (intérieurement mais de bonne grâce) que les plus beaux yeux de leur année (et peut-être même de leur école) n'appartenaient pas à une fille, mais bien à un garçon; tous les iris brun chocolat, dorés, vert pomme, bleu ciel ou même violets devaient s'avouer vaincus, sans discrimination de sexe, devant ce regard sérieux, bleu comme l'océan le plus orageux, bleu comme la nuit la plus profonde, bleu comme l'univers le plus lointain, qui les vainquait tous sans même recourir au plus petit battement de cils.

Il fallut encore moins de temps à Dean pour remarquer (encore plus intérieurement et un peu moins gracieusement), qu'aucune fille n'avait l'air aussi adorable quand elle répondait d'un air timide aux questions du professeur Lyons, qu'aucune fille n'avait une paire de lèvres qui demandait autant qu'on ravage leur perfection douce et rose de baisers sauvagement fiévreux, qu'aucune fille ne manipulait ses fioles de potions de doigts si fins et si blancs qu'ils semblaient ordonner qu'on les glisse entre les siens pour ne plus jamais les lâcher… que le propriétaire de ces impossibles iris.

Et il fallut moins d'une seconde à Dean pour se rendre compte, brutalement et sans grâce du tout, que ses innocentes observations s'étaient transformées, en l'espace de cinq ans et avec l'aide de la puberté, en un crush de la taille d'un Géant des montagnes… sur un garçon de son école.

Ainsi, un peu avant que le mois de novembre de leur cinquième année ne meure et ne laisse place à la froidure impardonnable de décembre, le populaire Gryffondor Dean Winchester, poursuiveur favori de l'équipe à l'emblème léonin et coqueluche assumée de la totalité de la gent féminine de Poudlard, se trouvait totalement, passionnément, irrémédiablement épris de Castiel Novak, le préfet discret et aimable de la maison Serdaigle, et de ses grands yeux bleus.

* * *

\- Dean, ça suffit, fit soudain Sam en s'asseyant lourdement à la droite de Dean, sortant abruptement son frère de sa contemplation distraite d'un certain Serdaigle assis quelques mètres plus loin avec ses camarades habillés en bleu.

Dean revint à la réalité avec difficulté, se redressant légèrement pour se tourner vers son petit frère, de trois ans son cadet.

\- Hey Sammy… de quoi tu parles ?

Sam haussa un sourcil, arborant cette expression insupportable de petit frère je-sais-tout dont il était si friand.

\- Tu plaisantes ? fit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Puis, devant le manque de réaction de Dean:

\- De ça, Dean ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un vague geste qui englobait toute la personne de son frère, ce dont ce dernier ne s'offusqua même pas.

Dean se contenta de mordre dans sa part de tarte, le regard vague et les pensées encore occupées par un certain camarade de classe, mais son apparente indifférence ne fut pas suffisante pour dissuader Sam de mener leur conversation à bien.

\- Je sais que tu craques pour Castiel Novak, Dean, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de cerise.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! protesta-t-il avec passion.

Son exclamation fit tourner quelques têtes, et Dean aperçut un instant un flash d'un bleu limpide, avant de se pencher vers son frère.

\- Je ne craque pas pour lui, bon sang, dit-il à voix basse. Et puis comment tu sais ça, d'abord ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'en prie, Dean, tout le monde n'est pas aussi peu observateur que toi. Ça fait des mois que je te vois baver en l'admirant, et déjà l'année passée quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard tu le regardais dès que tu pouvais… tu n'es pas exactement discret, conclut-il avec un petit rire.

Dean se sentit envahi d'une panique nerveuse.

\- Mais… tu crois qu'il le sait ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle anxieux en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais vous êtes dans la même maison ! fit Dean d'un ton suppliant.

\- Hé, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais forcément tout ce qu'il pense!

Dean s'affaissa sur lui-même.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait.

\- On s'en fiche, Dean ! dit Sam en le secouant par l'épaule. Mais il faut que ça se termine un jour ou l'autre, et ils viennent d'afficher qu'il y aura un week-end à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines, alors va lui demander de t'accompagner et qu'on en finisse !

Dean lui lança un regard horrifié, choqué que son propre frère puisse proposer une telle idée.

\- Lui demander de m'accompagner, comme ça ? croassa-t-il. Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?

Dean imagina un instant l'expression compatissante et désolée de Castiel, car le jeune préfet n'était pas méchant et ne rirait jamais de l'inconfort d'un autre, il était quelqu'un de profondément, sincèrement bon… jamais il ne rejetterait cruellement quelqu'un. Cela dit, rien qu'imaginer devoir essuyer un refus de cet être si parfait fit se retourner l'estomac de Dean.

-Non.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que… parce que c'est _Castiel Novak_ ! tenta d'expliquer Dean en faisant un geste impuissant de la main.

Sam croisa les bras, pas impressionné pour un sou.

-Justement. Il vaut la peine de savoir que le garçon avec qui toutes les filles de l'école rêvent de sortir - arrête de sourire, Dean, ça n'a rien de glorieux - est en fait complètement dingue de lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean se mâchonna l'intérieur de la joue, incertain, mais Sam posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Crois-moi, Castiel est un gars sympa - ce que tu saurais si tu avais eu le courage de lui adresser la parole...

Dean lui adressa un regard noir, et Sam eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-indulgent.

-Bref, tu ne risques rien.

_Sauf d'avoir le cœur brisé_, pensa amèrement Dean, tout à fait conscient qu'un rejet de la part de Castiel Novak lui porterait probablement un coup plus grand que Sam ne pouvait réaliser.

-Sam… commença-t-il.

-Et puis, Dean, l'interrompit son petit frère en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais utilise un peu ton cerveau.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, ce qui arracha un petit sourire victorieux à Sam.

-Castiel n'a jamais eu de petite amie, n'a même jamais montré d'intérêt pour une fille. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit...

-Je ne sais pas, Sammy ! le coupa Dean. Ça ne prouve rien...

Sam eut à ce moment-là un sourire assez démoniaque pour inquiéter légèrement Dean.

-Non, ça ne prouve rien, reconnut-il. Par contre, ce qui pourrait prouver quelque chose (et Dean eut la nette impression que Sam allait balancer une bombe)… c'est qu'il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on discute.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Dean, et il leva instinctivement la tête vers Castiel, mais le regard si fascinant de ce dernier était sagement baissé sur ses haricots, ses longs cils noirs balayant ses joues pâles avec délicatesse.

Dean tenta de son mieux de maîtriser sa déception.

-N'importe quoi, souffla-t-il en touillant dans sa tarte du bout de la cuiller.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le soupir d'exaspération de Sam, à côté de lui, et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing porté contre son bras.

-Ouch !

-Bon sang, vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, j'y crois pas ! s'énerva Sam, ignorant totalement la douleur de Dean. Va lui demander tout de suite pour Pré-au-Lard, ou je te jure que je vais lui raconter cette fois avec le masque de Halloween et l'herbe à chat.

Dean pâlit.

-Je… tu ne ferais pas ça.

-Bien sûr que si, je le ferais, rétorqua Sam avec un sourire plein de dents.

Il poussa Dean pour le forcer à se lever, et ce dernier manqua de tomber du banc.

-C'est pour ton bien, dit finalement Sam. Va lui parler. Maintenant.

Dean déglutit, fit quelques pas… et en levant la tête, s'aperçut que Castiel avait quitté la salle.

-Sam ! urgea-t-il à voix basse. Il est parti !

Sam le gratifia de son expression spéciale je-n'arrive-pas-à-croire-que-tu-aies-juste-dit-cela-Dean.

-Eh bien cours-lui après, espèce de troll !

Dean, hagard, ouvrit la bouche pour renvoyer une insulte, mais rien ne vint, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait en fait très envie de céder à son instinct et de courir après Castiel. Alors il hocha lentement la tête en direction de Sam, faillit trébucher en s'éloignant à reculons, et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

* * *

Dean eut peur que Castiel ait pris trop d'avance pour qu'il puisse le rattraper, mais en apercevant une touffe de cheveux noir de jais au détour d'un couloir il se jeta en avant et faillit en tournant au coin percuter le Serdaigle, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise (_adorable_, enregistra distraitement le cerveau de Dean).

-Castiel, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

L'autre jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, et Merlin. Était-il même permis d'être aussi ravissant ? Dean laissa un instant son regard courir sur la silhouette menue, les hanches étroites, le pan de peau ivoire qui disparaissait sous un pull gris qui épousait parfaitement sa...

-Je peux t'aider ? fit soudain Castiel, sortant brutalement Dean de ses pensées.

Ce dernier déglutit.

-Hem… salut, je suis… Dean ?

Castiel fronça un instant les sourcils.

-Je sais qui tu es, Dean.

Le cerveau de Dean s'éteignit. Castiel savait qui il était ?

_Évidemment qu'il le sait ! Tu joues au Quidditch et tu dragues tout ce qui bouge_ ! persifla une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

-Je… euh…

Dean cherchait désespérément quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, mais sa bouche s'activa plus vite que son esprit ne put penser.

-T'raisPrauLardvecmoi ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils un peu plus (son nez se fronça de la manière la plus mignonne que Dean avait jamais vue) et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je… te demande pardon ? fit-il d'un air confus et un peu hésitant, comme s'il ne tenait pas à blesser Dean en sous-entendant que le Poursuiveur ne savait pas parler.

Dean voulut balayer sa phrase comme un bégaiement sans importance, dire autre chose, changer de sujet et éviter de se ridiculiser à présent qu'il avait le véritable Castiel devant lui… mais une fois de plus, sa bouche prit les rênes.

-Je me demandais si tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, dit-il très vite.

Le beau visage de Castiel adopta une expression de pur choc et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise.

Dean baissa les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur ses mains qu'il tordait entre elles, et s'entendit parler sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait une sortie dans deux semaines, enfin pas moi, c'est mon frère qui l'a vu, mais c'est tout comme, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien si je te proposais, enfin tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, bien sûr que non, je sais que tu as sûrement des tonnes de choses à faire, et d'ailleurs peut-être que tu n'aimes pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais en général les gens aiment alors pourquoi pas toi ? Non pas que tu sois banal ou quoi que ce soit, je ne pense surtout pas ça, moi je pense que tu es génial, mais tu sais... Pré-au-Lard, conclut-il lamentablement.

Dean releva enfin la tête pour constater que les joues Castiel s'étaient colorées de la plus exquise nuance de rouge possible, mettant en valeur encore davantage la couleur improbable de ses yeux. Il faillit en perdre le fil de ses pensées déjà considérablement décousues.

-Tu es… tu es sérieux ? dit alors Castiel d'un ton hésitant.

Dean sentit son cœur tomber sur son estomac. Évidemment que Castiel était surpris que lui, Dean Winchester, qui ne valait que les buts qu'il marquait au Quidditch, vienne lui demander de sortir avec lui… mais qu'est-ce que Dean avait bien pu s'imaginer, oser regarder un garçon comme Castiel ! Il ne le méritait pas...

-Euh oui, désolé...

Il se racla la gorge.

-Alors, euh… tu ne veux pas…

Castiel semblait peiner à trouver une réponse appropriée, et Dean ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il cherchait de toute évidence la manière la moins blessante de lui dire non.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il lui-même. Je pensais que… enfin, j'imagine qu'on se croisera en cours d'Histoire de la Magie…

Dean se détourna pour s'éloigner, une boule de la taille d'un Souafle coincée dans sa gorge, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas une main ferme se posa sur son bras et arrêta son mouvement; il fit volte-face pour se retrouver épinglé sur place par les grands yeux bleu électrique de Castiel, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Dean le regarda faire, comme hypnotisé, avec la sensation qu'une grosse bulle d'anxiété allait éclater dans sa poitrine.

Castiel ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Je serais… j'adorerais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi, dit doucement Castiel, et dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles ses joues déjà cramoisies foncèrent encore.

Dean aurait pu jurer qu'à ces mots une chaleur physique, liquide, incandescente, se répandit dans tout son corps, réchauffant chacune de ses veines et allumant chacun de ses nerfs.

-Tu… c'est vrai ? dit-il stupidement.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête, mais une pensée horrible se présenta à Dean, et il eut soudain peur qu'il y ait eu un malentendu.

\- Tu es sûr? reprit-il. Parce que ce n'est pas une sortie en tant qu'amis que je te demande… enfin, je ne dis pas que tu ne serais pas un ami génial, j'aurais de la chance, c'est sûr, mais je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme un rendez-vous, comme entre un gars et une fille mais avec juste nous deux et peut-être un baiser à la fin et, oh non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, oh.

Dean fut sûr à cet instant qu'il venait d'atomiser toutes ses chances, mais les yeux brillants et le petit sourire de Castiel empêchèrent ses jambes de détaler.

-C'est, euh… donc, oui ? demanda-t-il avec éloquence.

Castiel baissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir avant de les reporter sur ceux de Dean, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque les intenses iris bleus et chaleureux se vrillèrent dans les siens.

-Oui, fit simplement Castiel.

Au même instant, ce dernier sembla réaliser que sa main se trouvait toujours sur le bras de Dean (un poids chaud et rassurant et juste _bien_), mais au lieu de la retirer il la laissa où elle était... et avant que Dean n'ait pu réagir ou même se réjouir, Castiel se servit de son bras comme d'un appui et une paire de lèvres infiniment douces se posa sur sa joue.

Dean ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, mais Castiel s'était déjà reculé, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

Dean cligna des yeux, ahuri, incapable de penser que Castiel-bon-sang-de-_Novak_ venait juste de… de…

-À plus tard, Dean, promit alors ce dernier avec un sourire timide.

Sa main quitta le bras de Dean comme une caresse, et Castiel Novak s'éloigna; Dean ne put que le regarder partir, suivant sa silhouette gracile avec des yeux rêveurs et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_Génial_.

\- THE END -

**...**

**Mmmmh, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue par ma traduction du "awesome" que Dean utilise si profusément... mais bon.**

**Si ça t'a plu, ou si tu as des remarques, n'hésite pas à me laisser une petite review... ça prend peu de temps et ça me fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois. ^^**

**Mais en tout cas, cher lecteur, je te souhaite un chouette week-end, et je te dis à bientôt j'espère !**

**EDIT: L'adorable Yassoda a traduit cette fic en anglais sur archive of our own, alors si ça t'intéresse, va jeter un coup d'oeil, parce qu'elle a vraiment fait un travail formidable ! Le titre de la fic a été traduit en "(Him) Who I saw stealing my heart". **


End file.
